


Fireproof

by jejuboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejuboo/pseuds/jejuboo
Summary: Jihoon was so sure once is enough but seeing Soonyoung dancing on that dance floor while the lights hit him on all the right angles... his walls came crushing down and he found himself at the same exact position he was in months ago.





	Fireproof

**Author's Note:**

> my mind has been clouded lately and i was having a hard time updating all my social media aus (twt: svtea0116) but then this au idea came into my mind.... i cannot not write it... i'm hoping after this i could get into writing again... our thesis drained me, i guess.
> 
> hope you enjoy. <3
> 
> ps. NOT PROOFREAD

**extra note: listen to fireproof by vax.**

It was a cold evening when Jihoon decided to finally leave his apartment and actually go outside to meet his friends who he probably didn’t see for 2 weeks. Jihoon is a busy person, he is too scared of what the future is that’s why he’s decided to not slack his ass off and starts working extra hard. Jihoon, a freelance producer and composer, accepts jobs online and offline and he usually never answers “no” especially if he can make it work aka sneak clients in between other clients and probably lose some sleep as if it’s nothing important. For his friends’ eyes, he is a workaholic but for him, it’s his life. Jihoon loves creating and making music so, he believes he is just living his life… while making money. Jihoon finds peace in everything he makes and it keeps him sane, it keeps him afloat but he thinks his friends will never see it that way.

“Finally, Lee Jihoon is out of his studio!” Jeonghan, his friend from college, exclaimed when he spotted Jihoon enter the bar they usually hang out at. He rolls his eyes when he saw Seungkwan, his friend from high school, dramatically wipes their fake tears as Jihoon finds a seat to sit on which is next to Wonwoo, his bestfriend.

“Stop it.” Jihoon said after taking a shot.

Jihoon scans the whole bar, ignoring the smell of smoke and liquor while the loud music and wild lights distract him from fully seeing what’s happening or maybe seeing who are the people on the dance floor. Well, maybe that’s a good thing. Maybe.

Jeonghan, who is a bit tipsy, throws a crumpled tissue at him, “How can we stop when you literally disappeared for 2 weeks.”

“You could have easily checked up on me whenever you wanted. You live above me.”

Seungkwan laughed, “Damn, Jeonghan… He got you there.”

“Whatever. The point still stands… _You_ disappeared.”

“I did not disappear. I was _working_.”

Wonwoo scoffs, “More like, killing yourself.”

‘’I’m alive, aren’t I?” Jihoon snaps.

“For now!”, Wonwoo exclaimed.

Jihoon knows sometimes he does get carried away in accepting clients, he likes to know his limits. Maybe, just to see if it will make him feel alive because pain is what reminds people of life anyway. But 2 weeks ago was not one of those moments where he just wants to test his limit, it happened because of a different reason.

“I mean, it’s true. You tend to go missing once in a while since you hate going out but 2 weeks is too long. What happened?” Seungkwan asked before taking a shot.

Jihoon avoided their eyes and somehow landed on their table full of bottle of beer, cigarette butt and unfinished finger foods. All of a sudden, the box of cigarette on the table is much interesting than what his friend was asking him about. Maybe, if he avoided their eyes longer they will somehow forget he exists… but sadly, it does not work that way… Well, for his friends.

“That box of cigarette will not vanish but my patience might.” Seungkwan snapped.

Jihoon sighs, “I saw him.”

“You better elaborate that _him_ of yours because you may not know but there are a lot of men in this world.” Jeonghan pointed out while trying to stay awake.

This is what Jihoon hates the most, telling people about something, in this case—someone, he wants or wish to forget. “Soonyoung.”

“WHAT?!”

Jihoon stared at his bewildered friends, if this is not a situation that concerns him he would have laughed his ass off but sadly, this situation _badly_ concerns him. “Yeah… I saw him 2 weeks ago.”

“ _Please_ tell me nothing happened.” Jeonghan begged.

Jihoon coughs, “If you mean by that is me begging him to stay, then yes nothing happened.”

“I hear a but in that sentence, Jihoon.” Wonwoo interfered as he opens the pack of cigarette and lighting one.

Jihoon tried to avoid the question, keyword: tried. “Oh, would you look at that. We are out of ice, want me to go grab some?”

Before Jihoon could actually stand up and grab the ice bucket, Seungkwan managed to take it and set it beside him. “I’ll get it _after_ you continue your sentence.”

Jihoon closed his eyes, _well fuck my life._ “I mean… Does having sex with him for the second time part of that nothing?”

“OH MY GOD LEE JIHOON!” Jeonghan shouted before passing out.

The wind was strong when Jihoon decided he needs a break from writing songs so, he stood up from his seat, left his room and grabbed the coat hanging from the rack near the door. The moon was full and bright as Jihoon quietly walks his way to the bus station hoping he hasn’t missed the last bus to downtown. The street was odd fully quiet but Jihoon did not mind, in fact, he likes it. It helps him think… maybe, a bit too much but what can he do? Thankfully, Jihoon did not miss the bus. The ride was short since it’s almost past 11 and no one would really go to downtown this late on a weekday… except for him and maybe the people who live near so, Jihoon was surprised when the bar where he and his friends go to is kind of packed.

Jihoon went straight to the bar counter and found Vernon. “Really? In the middle of the week?”

“Need to unwind.” Jihoon said.

Vernon smiled. “The usual?”

“Yes.”

Vernon nodded, “Coming!”

Jihoon is a regular in this bar, Seventy, ever since it opened 3 years ago, being the owner of this bar is his bestfriend’s boyfriend Mingyu, he kind of has to be loyal and go here even if he lives an hour away, right? Well, Vernon just came along with it since he is dating Seungkwan since high school and was broke when Mingyu opened his bar so, he hired him but I guess, he just fell in love in bartending and stayed.

“Here’s you drink.” Vernon said then slide his drink across the counter.

Jihoon held the drink then slightly raised it directing to Vernon, “Thanks, man.”

“No problem. You’re waiting for them?”

Jihoon shook his head, “Nope. I don’t think they even know I was planning on going out.”

“I see… I’ll leave you alone then, just call my name when you need something.” Vernon said.

Jihoon nodded his head, “Sure.”

The music was loud and the whole bar smells like sweat and smoke, Jihoon swirls his drink before drinking it. Jihoon turned his seat and face the dance floor, he watched the people dance their worries away and maybe scream their feelings as well since having the music so loud would disguise it somehow. But as much as Jihoon wants to do the same, he can’t because he is seeing the man he never thought he would see again on the dance floor dancing his night away.

“Soonyoung…” Jihoon whispered as he watches the latter sways his hips to the beat while laughing with his friends, Seokmin and Jun.

Many people misunderstood their relationship. Soonyoung asnd Jihoon never dated and is not dating, they are not friends as well but maybe, they are just strangers with memories they neither want to remember or forget… Well, that’s according to Jihoon. He never really considered remembering all the memories shared with Soonyoung nor even tried exerting effort to forget all the fun moment they’ve shared. Jihoon really just continued living after Soonyoung left his apartment that one summer night as if the latter leaving didn’t damage him. Seeing him dancing on the dance floor tightened his throat and suddenly his chest is in pain, Jihoon doesn’t know if it’s because of how good he looks dancing as he sways his hips left and right or maybe because he missed his warmth next to him but Jihoon likes to believe it’s neither. Maybe, he’s just acquired an allergy from his usual drink but for him to prove him right he thought drinking another shot would be the best.

So, he did.

“How’s your night so far?” Vernon suddenly asked Jihoon, who got startled. “Woah, sorry.”

Jihoon took his attention out of the pink haired guy who’s dancing on the dance floor and turned to Vernon who is now leaning on the counter. “Uhm… Actually, good.”

“Hmm… Noticed you’ve been eyeing that guy on the dance floor for a while now.”

Jihoon managed to choke without even drinking anything. “W… What do you mean? I am not.”

“Yeah and Seungkwan is not a blabbermouth.” Vernon said while wiping a glass clean.

Jihoon stared at the dance floor again and found Soonyoung standing still and just laughing while drinking as he listens to whatever Seokmin was saying to him. _Thank God he stopped swaying that hips._ “Am I that obvious?”

“Nah… But you are close to being it… You know, if you like him. Just talk to him.”

“It’s not that easy…. Especially if it already happened once and damn, it didn’t turn out well.”

Vernon looked at him shocked, “So, you know that guy?”

“Yeah.”, Jihoon closed his eyes. “Maybe, a little too much.”

Soonyoung and Jihoon met in college, they were never in the same circle of friends but they do know a few of each other’s friends and that’s what changed things for the both of them. Ever since, Jihoon was never outgoing he would rather lock himself in his dorm back in college than to go out and probably get wasted. So, when Seungcheol, his ex-roommate in college and Jeonghan’s then boyfriend, forced him to go out and made him mingle to actual people other than his small circle of friends last summer Jihoon didn’t think it through and actually agreed in hope of Seungcheol to shut up, which he did but Jihoon did not see Soonyoung coming that night, he did not see Soonyoung’s captivating dance and lame pickup lines would get him under his touch and warmth. Jihoon did not see Soonyoung coming in his life and leaving with a part of him in his sleeves the next day.

It happened fast, one moment they were talking and laughing while sitting a ruler apart but then one second, from talking, it turned into flirting and slight nudging of each other’s arms while sitting a little too close for Jihoon’s usual comfort. Jihoon can’t remember who leaned in and whispered first but Jihoon remembered them dancing on the dance floor, he’s blaming it on the alcohol and not because his mind blacked out the moment he smelled Soonyoung’s perfume when he got closer.

Soonyoung’s arms are around his waist as he pulls Jihoon a little closer. Jihoon has his arms wrapped around Soonyoung’s neck as he giggles when Soonyoung kissed his neck. “Stop… It tickles.” Jihoon whined but scooted closer.

Soonyoung giggled, “You look really cute right now.”

“I would literally kick you if you don’t shut up.” Jihoon said as he looks up to meet Soonyoung’s eyes.

Soonyoung smirked, “Make me.”

If this Jihoon was in his right mind he would let Soonyoung go and just go home but Jihoon was not in his right mind that’s why he tiptoed, leaned in and kiss the shit out of Soonyoung. Jihoon did not go out just to make out with someone but the second Soonyoung pulled him close and kissed him deeper that changed his whole purpose of going out. Soonyoung nibbled Jihoon lips that made him moan a little, Soonyoung took it as an opportunity to put his tongue in Jihoon’s mouth. Jihoon instantly melted the moment Soonyoung played his tongue inside Jihoon’s mouth, the kiss was nothing magical, there are no fireworks or even butterflies in Jihoon’s stomach… It’s just a kiss that is full of lust, maybe a little hint of adoration and to be honest, that’s what all Jihoon needs to feel, _especially,_ when Soonyoung pecked his lips one more time before asking him if he wants to be somewhere else… a place more private.

“He’s coming this way.” Vernon said.

Jihoon immediately opened his eyes. “What?!”

Before Vernon could actually say anything, Soonyoung managed to sit on a stool beside him. “Hey.”

_Fuck,_ “Hey…”

Vernon cleared his throat, “Ji, I’ll just go over there… Just call me when you need me… and…” He leaned closer and whispered, _“Get that dick back your ass tonight.”_

_“Fuck you!”_ , Jihoon whispered back as he pushes Vernon.

Vernon walked away laughing and Jihoon glared at his back as he does so.

“How have you been?”, Soonyoung casually asked.

Jihoon stared at him for a second, “Fine…”

_If you mean by fine is constantly thinking of what I did wrong that night then yes, I’m perfectly fine._

“Good to hear that.”

Jihoon returned the favor, “How about you?”

“Well, I’ve been busy with my dance studio. I’m actually out tonight with Seokmin and Jun to celebrate the success of our showcase which happened yesterday.”, Soonyoung happily chattered.

Jihoon genuinely smiled at him, “Wow! Congratulations, I bet you are having a blast.”

“Actually, we were… And what I mean is Seokmin and Jun are currently knocked down over there.”, Soonyoung said as he points at the two across.

Jihoon laughed, “Still low tolerance, I see.”

“How about you? What are you doing here? I’m not going to lie but I’m surprised to see you here.”, Soonyoung asked.

_Damn, he still looks good._ “Oh… Me? Just need to unwind. Work has been hectic.”

Soonyoung nodded, “I see… So, are you with someone?”

“W… What?”, Jihoon asked as he feels his ears feeling warm.

Soonyoung coughs, “Uh… I mean, are you with someone tonight… or solo?”

“Oh… I’m solo.”

Soonyoung looked into his eyes then smiled, “Really? So, Do you mind asking you to dance with me?”

Jihoon stopped breathing for a while because this is like what happened summer ago but this time they are clearly sober. _Well, fuck it._ “No… Not at all.”

_Double Fuck._

Just like what happened that summer, they found their way back to Jihoon’s apartment. Jihoon’s back against the door as Soonyoung kisses his neck while trying to remove Jihoon’s shirt. “Calm down, tiger.”

Soonyoung kissed his lips, “Can’t help it, you’re just too irresistible.”

“Well, okay… Make me feel how irresistible I am then.”, Jihoon said as he bites Soonyoung’s ear. Jihoon heard Soonyoung moan and damn, that felt so good.

“Okay, baby… Enough teasing and let’s take this into your bedroom.”

Soonyoung and Jihoon made it into his bedroom with a little challenge because sneaking kisses in between walking and taking each other’s clothes off is not hard at all. Jihoon found himself on the bed under Soonyoung as he kisses his jaw down to his neck. Jihoon runs his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair as the latter’s hand slide down his boxers off. Jihoon can’t help but moan when he felt Soonyoung cupped his hardness.

“Damn, baby… You’re hard, eh?”, Soonyoung teased as his he rubs Jihoon’s hardness.

Jihoon moaned a little louder, “Fuck… you.”

“Later… I will fuck you until you can’t walk.”, Soonyoung said in between kisses on Jihoon’s chest.

_Fuck._ Jihoon cannot ponder what is happening right now. All he could think of is how good Soonyoung’s tongue work its way to his nipples, licking and sucking it as if he it’s the tastiest part of his body. Jihoon reached for Soonyoung’s hardness. _Another fuck._ Jihoon almost forgot how big Soonyoung is and now, it’s back in his hands and it feels like he has everything under control. Jihoon inserted his hand inside Soonyoung’s boxers and he heard Soonyoung moaned against his chest when he started rubbing his bare hardness.

Soonyoung moaned louder and bit his nipple, “Fuck… Baby…”

“Two can play this game, tiger.”, Jihoon teased him.

Soonyoung rubbed Jihoon’s hardness faster, “Not on my watch, baby.”

Jihoon moaned louder and let Soonyoung’s hardness go as the latter continued to rub his hardness. “Fuck… Soon… Soonyoung… I’m going… to cum … if you don’t stop…. Stop…”, Jihoon reached for Soonyoung’s neck and pulled him closer as Soonyoung continued to jerk him off until he came. “FUCK… Soonyoung!”

“Already? Hmm…”, Soonyoung stops then kissed Jihoon’s lips. “How about you make me cum as well?”

Jihoon exhaustedly nodded. _This really has me under his spell._

At this point, Jihoon just doesn’t care anymore. He just wants Soonyoung to make him feel good and make him feel like he is the only guy in his life. Soonyoung stood up and removed his boxers then stood at the end of the bed while rubbing his own hardness.

“Suck it, baby.”, Soonyoung said and Jihoon complied.

Jihoon took Soonyoung in his mouth, “Shit…”

“Faster…”, Soonyoung held Jihoon head as the latter continues to suck him.

Jihoon can feel Soonyoung’s hardness getting even harder and harder as he sucks him and Soonyoung’s moan is getting louder and louder. He continues sucking his hardness off until he could feel Soonyoung tensed up. “I’m cumming!”

He did and Jihoon swallowed it all, “That’s a lot, asshole.”

Soonyoung looked down to Jihoon and wipes the side of his lips, “I told you, you’re irresistible.”

Jihoon stood up and wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s neck as the latter grabbed his thighs and wrapped it around him, “Kiss me.”, Jihoon said and Soonyoung did.

Soonyoung could taste his own cum but he did not mind, all he could think of is how he missed these lips on his. “I missed you, Lee.”

“I missed you too, dickhead.”, Jihoon said after pulling away and running his hand on Soonyoung’s cheeks.

Soonyoung leaned in again for a kiss but this time it’s more relaxed and intimate. Jihoon reciprocate the kiss and run his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair once again _damn, I could do this all day and all night_. Soonyoung pulled him close as he lays Jihoon on the bed. Jihoon started kissing Soonyoung’s jawline down to his neck and Soonyoung found his way down to Jihoon’s hole and the latter can’t help but moan when he felt a finger went in.

“… Fuck… A warning would be fu…cking nice.”

Soonyoung laughed then kissed him on the lips, “Where’s the excitement in that?”

Jihoon could feel Soonyoung’s finger move inside him and Jihoon’s gripped on Soonyoung’s hair tightened. “Fuck… Just put your dick and stop my misery, dipshit.”

Soonyoung laughed, “Not yet, baby.”

“GOD DAMN IT, KWON!”, Jihoon shouted when he felt another finger went in. “You… You fucking love it… when I suffer, eh…?”

Soonyoung just pecked his nipple and starts moving his fingers inside Jihoon.

“Fuck…”, Jihoon let Soonyoung’s hair go and starts gripping the sheets while moaning. “Just put it in, you fucking asshat!”

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon who is currently red on the face while kiss marks all over his chest are visible. Soonyoung bit his lip and removed his fingers inside Jihoon’s hole. He leaned in and kiss Jihoon as he one of his hand rubbed himself as he aligned himself to Jihoon. “Are you ready?”

“Now, you ask me that!? Just put it in!”

Jihoon felt himself ripped when Soonyoung slowly went in. It’s not even halfway in but Jihoon already feels like crying. Soonyoung saw how much pain he’s causing Jihoon so, he leaned in ad showers him with kisses as he continues to move his hips. Jihoon moaned when he felt Soonyoung managed to go all the way in. Jihoon looked at Soonyoung and thought that _damn, he really has the world in his eyes_. Jihoon reached for his cheeks. Jihoon pulled him closer and kissed his forehead.

Soonyoung started moving.

“Faster!”, Jihoon moaned as he wraps his legs around Soonyoung’s hips.

Soonyoung buried his face on Jihoon’s neck, “I’m coming, baby.”

“Me… Me too… Faster…”

Soonyoung moved faster while sneaking sloppy kisses on Jihoon’s neck as the latter moans… “Fu… ck… I’m coming…!”

“F... Fuck….”, Jihoon felt Soonyoung tensed up at the same time he does and he felt something filled him inside.

Soonyoung raised his head and looked into Jihoon’s eyes and smiled, “You look lovely.”

“Fuck you.”, Jihoon managed to say.

Soonyoung laughed and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was sloppy but it felt normal and passionate. “You’re leaving again tomorrow, right?”, Soonyoung rolled off him and laid down next to him, Jihoon turned to face him.

“Hey! What happened to Jeonghan?”, Mingyu asked as he sits next to his boyfriend.

Jihoon rolled his eyes as he looks at Jeonghan who is passed out on the table. “Drunk too much?”

“Liar! Jihoon fucked Soonyoung again!”, Seungkwan spatted.

_This little bitch._

“Really? Good for you! Did you manage to make him stay this time?”, Mingyu asked while wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Soonyoung stared at him while Jihoon looks at him expectantly. Jihoon doesn’t know why he badly wants Soonyoung to stay as if it would mean something. Jihoon doesn’t need anyone, he can live on his own but talking to Soonyoung that summer night ignited a fire inside him and now, he just wants Soonyoung to stay but he would not dare beg.

“Of course, I will.”, Soonyoung said as he cups Jihoon’s cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

Jihoon narrowed his eyes, “You are not getting another sex tonight if that’s what you want to happen.”

“Silly.”, Soonyoung laughs.

Jihoon pouted, “But seriously, you’re leaving tomorrow?”

“No… I’ll stay this time.”

Seungkwan, Mingyu and Wonwoo waited patiently for his answer but Jihoon only smiled at them before standing up. “I’m leaving… _Someone’s_ waiting for me at home.”

“WHAT?!”

Jihoon laughs as he walks out the bar and went home to the guy who kept him busy for the past 2 weeks.

It was a sunny morning when Jihoon woke up from his bed, naked. He immediately opened his eyes when he felt an empty space next to him. _Liar, I’m going to cut that asshole’s dick when I see him again._ Jihoon was about to stand up and wear some clothes when the door of his room suddenly opened and Soonyoung came in with a tray full of food.

“Good Morning, baby! I tried cooking but it got burnt… so, I just called for delivery.”

**Author's Note:**

> so... how was it? <3 
> 
> this was my first time writing a smut... i dont know if did it right LMAO
> 
> twt: kwaninoni


End file.
